The Diamond Girl
by SummerWillowSkye
Summary: It's wrong for them to be in love, even they agree, but in this world of magic and miracles, surely their love can find a way to survive? Scorpius Malfoy and Gabriella Potter are falling in love, they've really been in love since the moment they first met, and when it comes to love, your family doesn't matter, does it? I know it's a bad summary, but it's better inside, please read


**Authors Note:**

Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters, events or places from the Harry Potter books belong to J K Rowling, not me, though I wish they did :D

So, this is my story and I really hope you enjoy it, don't know what else to put :)

**Prologue Part One**

**Gabriella POV**

"OK, sweetie, are you sure you have everything? And you Albus? James, you _must _look after them OK? I'm relying on you. Stay with your brother darlings," my mum pulled me and my twin Albus into a tight hug before planting a kiss on each of our foreheads and flashing us a wide smile, whilst her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts already, it seems only yesterday that it was James' first year..." she trailed off, misty-eyed.

"Come on now Ginny, or they'll be late for the train" Said my dad with a calm and slightly amused smile on his face We all shuffled along the platform, our trolleys trailing behind.

Mum exclaimed as the crowds parted and we saw a family of four standing by the train;

"Look! There's the Weasleys! Of course, Rose is new this year too isn't she?"

As my family walked to join them, I marveled at the sight of the Hogwarts Express, it was a deep and rich scarlet colour with golden Hogwarts crests proudly decorating the sides and huge puffs of smoke billowing out of the engine. Large sliver windows showed the cozy and colourful compartments inside.

"Gabi! Hurry up you idiot, the train is leaving in a minute!" My ever lovely brother James shouted at me from the little group. I ran up and gave my mum and dad a last hug as they called for everyone to board, Lily (my little sister) and our cousin Hugo stared wistfully as we clambered aboard, waving at our parents before the train doors slid shut and it began to chug smoothly along.

Suddenly, all I could hear was shouting and calling to friends, cries of greeting and happiness and I felt very alone. I clutched at the diamond necklace my mum had given to me on my birthday five years ago, and I had never taken off since.

"Oi, James! Over 'ere!" A tough looking boy with short brown hair waved madly at James from inside a compartment.

"Roddie! Hey, have you seen Jack and Finn they were suppos..." his speech trailed off as he ran down the train towards his friends, immediately breaking his promise to mum that he would stay with us.

"Come on Gabi, I guess we better find someplace to sit." Albus whispered. He looked scared and uncertain, exactly the way I felt, but I tried not to let it show and cheerily walked along until I saw Rose, sitting in a compartment with two other girls and a boy, who looked about our age.

"Gabi!Albus! I was just wondering where you were, come sit with us!" She smiled at us and then looked at the other three people and shyly said:

"I hope that's alright?" Rose has never been very good with strangers and it didn't look like she knew these kids. I decided to step in and put on my best confident face.

"Hi there, I'm Gabriella, but everyone calls me Gabi and this is my twin Albus, we're new this year, what about you?" One of the girls- with short black hair and glistening blue eyes- spoke up in a fast and excited voice.

"My name's Rachel and this here is Lysander,"She pointed to the boy, who had spiky dark blonde hair and a look of mischief on his face. "we only just met now, and this is Ella-May, we only know that because of her name tag on her cloak, she won't speak. I'm so excited aren't you? I really really want to be in Ravenclaw, my mum says I will be anyway but I'm not sure, she was, you know, my mum, so it runs in the family." I felt an uncontrollable smile creeping onto my face, she just exuded happiness and excitement and I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm Lysander, nice to meet you," The boy said with a grin and he pushed me over so he could sit between Rachel and Albus. "Finally, a guy to talk to, it's been hell for the whole five minutes I've been with them!" Soon Albus and Lysander were chatting so I went and sat next to Ella-May who was absolutely beautiful, she had long light brown curly hair and gorgeous chocolate eyes that were really brought out by her pale skin. As me and Rachel began to chat about houses, I finally felt comfortable, despite only having known these people five minutes.

**One Hour Later**

For one hour, I had not stopped laughing, Rachel and Lysander seemed to be able to talk about anything and make it funny, even Albus and Rose who are normally very shy were joining in the conversations and making jokes. However, Ella-May had sat silently for ages, and I began to wonder if she was ok, when, with no warning, she began to weep.

"Ella-May? What's the matter?" I held her shoulders as she cried and the others looked on, concerned.

"I want to go baaack! Take me baack! I wanna go hooome!" I began to realise the reason for her silence was homesickness, and felt terribly sorry for her, but I didn't know what to do so I thought it best to let the train nurse take care of her until she felt better.

"Come one now, don't worry, I'm just taking you to the train nurse, ok?" She nodded and I walked her out of the compartment. We began to walk and when I looked up I saw a boy, he had very light, almost white blonde hair and icy blue eyes, in some ways it was handsome, in other ways, dangerously terrifying, weirdest of all, he was staring at me. I shook my head and budged past him, determined to forget his face.

**Scorpius POV**

Looking around my compartment, all I saw was hopeful Slytherins, all looking up to me like a god, and yet I didn't consider them my friends, there was Jakob Zabini, Trevor Goyle and other villains-in-training my father had advised me to become friends with. I couldn't stand it any more.

"I'm just going to the toilet alright?" I stood up and slid the doors open as every person in the compartment shouted their 'farewells' at me

"Yeah cool, Scorp! See ya soon!"

"Oiright! Bye Scorpius!"

"Ok, cool, come back soon!"

When I shut the door their shouts disappeared and I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want to go back in anytime soon so I walked along the corridor for a bit, then I reached a door that led to the next carriage. As I shoved it open I saw two girls walking towards me, I was immediately stunned. One of the girls was so pretty she made my heart skip. Her hair was long and wavy, the colour of dark bronze, but it was her eyes that really got me, they were bright green and looked as though they were filled with emotion and caring. Around her neck she wore a diamond necklace that caught the light and reflected rainbows into the carriage. I didn't realise hwo long I'd been staring until she shoved past me. I was about to ask her name but my mouth went dry and I stood there silently as I watched her walk away. Maybe I didn't even know who she was, but I knew that I had to see her again. The Diamond Girl.

**Author's Note:**

Just to clear things up, I added another child to the Potter family, and some of the ages might be wrong, but this is just how it works for my story, so please don't complain about that, but please DO review, favourite, and continue to read as I will be updating when I've finished the next part of the prologue, I didn't mean for the prologue to be so long but I felt I needed to, I don't know why. Hope you enjoyed it!I will update if I get five reviews.

Summer


End file.
